sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Καρολίδες \Οίκος
Καρολίδαι Carolingians, Καρολίγγειοι, Καρολίγκειοι thumb|300px| [[Μεσαιωνική Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής ---- Γαλλία Ηγεμόνες Γαλλίας ---- Φραγκία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκίας Βουργουνδία Ηγεμόνες Βουργουνδίας Νορμανδία Ηγεμόνες Νορμανδίας Ανδεγαβία Ηγεμόνες Ανδεγαβίας Μαίνη Ηγεμόνες Μαίνης Βλοισία Ηγεμόνες Βλοισίας Καμπανία Ηγεμόνες Καμπανίας Βρετάνη Ηγεμόνες Βρετάνης Ακουιτανία Ηγεμόνες Ακουιτανίας Λωρραίνη Ηγεμόνες Λωρραίνης Οξυτανία Ηγεμόνες Οξυτανίας ---- Μεροβίδες Καρολίδες Καπέτοι Βαλοίσιοι Βουρβώνοι Βοναπάρτες ---- Γερμανία Ηγεμόνες Γερμανίας ---- Βρετανία Ηγεμόνες Βρετανίας ---- Σκανδιναβική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Σκανδιναβικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ιβηρική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Ιβηρικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ιταλική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου ---- Βαλκανική Χερσόνησος Ηγεμόνες Βαλκανικής Χερσονήσου ---- Ανατολική Ευρώπη Ηγεμόνες Ανατολικής Ευρώπης ---- Δυτική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Δυτικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ανατολική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ανατολικής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωμαϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Φραγκικής Αυτοκρατορίας Βυζαντινή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Βυζαντινής Αυτοκρατορίας Ρωσική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Ρωσικής Αυτοκρατορίας Οθωμανική Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Οθωμανικής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Ένας Ηγεμονικός Οίκος της Κεντρικής και Δυτικής Ευρώπης Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Καρολίδες" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με το όνομα "Κάρολος Α'". Εισαγωγή List of Carolingians This is an incomplete listing of those of the male-line descent from Charles Martel: Κάρολος Μαρτέλος (Charles Martel) (676–741) had five sons; :1. Καρλομάνος ο Πρεβύτερος (Carloman, Mayor of the Palace) (711–754) had two sons; ::A. Δρόγων Β' (Drogo, Mayor of the Palace) (b. 735) :2. Πεπίνος (Pepin the Short (714–768) had two sons; ::A. Κάρολος Α' (Charlemagne) (747–814) had eight sons; :::I. Πεπίνος ο Κυφός (Pepin the Hunchback) (769–811) died without issue :::II. Charles the Younger (772–811) died without issue :::III. Πεπίνος (Pepin of Italy) (773–810) had one son (illegitimate); ::::a. Βερνάρδος (Bernard of Italy]] (797–818) had one son; :::::i. Pepin, Count of Vermandois (b. 815) had three sons; ::::::1. Bernard, Count of Laon (844–893) had one son; :::::::A. Roger I of Laon (d. 927) had one son; ::::::::I. Roger II of Laon (d. 942) died without male issue ::::::2. Pepin, Count of Senlis and Valois (846–893) had one son; :::::::A. Pepin II, Count of Senlis, (876–922) had one son; ::::::::I. Bernard of Senlis (919–947) had one son; :::::::::a. Robert I of Senlis (d. 1004) had one son; ::::::::::i. Robert II of Senlis and Peroone (d. 1028) died without male issue ::::::3. Herbert I, Count of Vermandois (848–907) had two sons; :::::::A. Herbert II, Count of Vermandois (884–943) had five sons; ::::::::I. Eudes of Vermandois (910–946) died without issue ::::::::II. Herbert, Count of Meaux and of Troyes (b. 911-993) ::::::::III. Robert of Vermandois (d. 968) had one son; :::::::::a. Herbert III, Count of Meaux (950–995) had one son; ::::::::::i. Stephen I, Count of Troyes (d. 1020) died without issue ::::::::IV. Adalbert I, Count of Vermandois (916–988) had four sons; :::::::::a. Herbert III, Count of Vermandois (953–1015) had three sons; ::::::::::i. Adalbert II of Vermandois (c.980-1015) ::::::::::ii. Landulf, Bishop of Noyon ::::::::::iii. Otto, Count of Vermandois (979–1045) had three sons; :::::::::::1. Herbert IV, Count of Vermandois (1028–1080) had one son; ::::::::::::A. Eudes the Insane, Count of Vermandois (d. 1085) :::::::::::2.Eudes I, Count of Ham, (b. 1034) :::::::::::3.Peter, Count of Vermandois :::::::::b. Eudes of Vermandois (c. 956-983) :::::::::c. Liudolfe of Noyon (c.957-986) :::::::::d. Guy of Vermandois, Count of Soissons ::::::::V. Hugh of Vermandois, Archbishop of Rheims (920-962) died without issue :::::::B. Berenger of Vermandois, Count of Bayeaux whose grandson was Conan I of Rennes :::IV. Λουδοβίκος (Louis the Pious) (778–840) had 4 sons; ::::a. Λοθάριος Α' (Lothair I) (795–855) had 4 sons; :::::i. Louis II of Italy (825–875) died without male issue :::::ii. Λοθάριος Β' (Lothair II of Lotharingia) (835–869) had 1 son (illegitimate); ::::::1. Hugh, Duke of Alsace (855–895) died without issue :::::iii. Charles of Provence (845–863) died without issue :::::iv. Carloman (b. 853) died in infancy ::::b. Πεπίνος Α' (Pepin I of Aquitaine]] (797–838) had 2 sons; :::::i. Πεπίνος Β' (Pepin II of Aquitaine]] (823–864) died without issue :::::ii. Charles, Archbishop of Mainz (828–863) died without issue ::::c. Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the German) (806–876) had 3 sons; :::::i. Καρλομάνος (Carloman of Bavaria]] (830–880) had 1 son (illegitimate); ::::::1. Αρνόλδος Α' (Arnulf of Carinthia) (850–899) had 3 sons; :::::::A. Λουδοβίκος Γ' (Louis the Child) (893–911) died without issue :::::::B. Σβεντιβόλβος (Zwentibold]] (870–900) died without issue :::::::C. Ratold of Italy (889–929) died without issue :::::ii. Λουδοβίκος Β' (Louis the Younger) (835–882) had 1 son; ::::::1. Louis (877 - 879) died in infancy :::::iii. Κάρολος Γ' (Charles the Fat]] (839–888) had 1 son (illegitimate); ::::::1. Bernard (son of Charles the Fat) (d. 892 young) ::::d. Κάρολος Α' (Charles the Bald) (823–877) had 4 sons; :::::i. Λουδοβίκος Α' (Louis the Stammerer) (846–879) had 3 sons; ::::::1. Λουδοβίκος Γ' (Louis III of France) (863–882) died without issue ::::::2. Καρλομάνος (Carloman II of France) (866–884) died without issue ::::::3. Κάρολος Γ' (Charles the Simple) (879–929) had one son; :::::::A. Λουδοβίκος Δ' (Louis IV of France) (920–954) had five sons; ::::::::I. Λοθάριος (Lothair of France) (941–986) had two sons; :::::::::a. Λουδοβίκος Ε' (Louis V of France) (967–987) died without issue :::::::::b. Arnulf, Archbishop of Reims (d. 1021) died without issue ::::::::II. Carloman (b. 945) died in infancy ::::::::III. Louis (b. 948) died in infancy ::::::::IV. Charles, Duke of Lower Lorraine (953–993) had 3 sons; :::::::::a. Otto, Duke of Lower Lorraine (970–1012) died without issue :::::::::b. Louis of Lower Lorraine (980–1015) died without issue, the last legitimate Carolingian :::::::::c. Charles (b. 989) died young ::::::::V. Henry (b. 953) died in infancy :::::ii. Charles the Child (847–866) died without issue :::::iii. Lothar (848–865) died without issue :::::iv. Carloman, son of Charles the Bald (849–874) died without issue :::V. Lothair (778–780) died in infancy :::VI. Drogo of Metz (801–855) died without issue :::VII. Hugh, son of Charlemagne (802–844) died without male issue :::VIII. Dietrich (Theodricum) (807-818) died without male issue ::B. Καρλομάνος ο Νεότερος (Carloman) (751–771) died without issue :3. Grifo (726–753) died without issue :4. Bernard, son of Charles Martel (730–787) had two sons; ::A. Adalard of Corbie (751–827) died without issue ::B. Wala of Corbie (755–836) died without issue :5. Remigius of Rouen (d. 771) died without issue Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μεροβίδες *Φραγκική Αυτοκρατορία * Φραγκία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμονικοί Οίκοι Δυτικής Ευρώπης Category: Ηγεμονικοί Οίκοι Κεντρικής Ευρώπης Category: Ηγεμονικοί Οίκοι Ιταλικής Χερσονήσου